totaldramaocislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasey
Kasey labeled, Second Heather is a contestant on Total Drama OC Island and was placed on Team Explosive TNT. Personality Kasey is like another heather evil,mean, and manipulating. Kasey seems to like the superstar heather for Total Drama a Island,Action,World Tour, and All Stars. She seems to show that she likes her very much in Kasey's Heather Problem by knowing slot about Heather. Kasey also shows another evil side of her by taking out her own former alliance member Cidney. Kasey is also the person who wants revenge on a person who trys to get rid of her. Total Drama OC Island Kasey is introduced in Welcome to OC Island she was introduced third saying "Listen up all you viewers by the end of this season I will be right here with the million dollars in my hand". Later Kasey is in the confessional saying "This camp better be ready for another heather". Violet and Kasey soon form a evil alliance and then later pick on a nerd. Kasey team wins the challenge so she was safe during this episode. In Battle of The Wizards Kasey decides too form another alliance with Cidney, Lexi, and Karla. Cidney ask Kasey if she can get cake which Kasey says yes. Lexi ask if she can do cheers in the alliance yet again Kasey says yes. Karla asks if Jake can come in the alliance. Kasey tells Karla this is a all girls alliance. Karla then turns down the alliance offer. In confessional Kasey says nobody turns down Kasey she is going down which draws them to be enemies. Later Kasey takes the leadership for her team just like how Violet took leadership last episode. Kasey offers if anyone wants to be the pagent for the challenge. Karla answers her and Kasey says than go get ready in a tone. The challenge was over and Kasey team won again. During the challenge in Cheering Lexi while Johnny was take the leadership in the challenge Kasey says "Who made you team leader". Therefore in confessional Kasey says "Karla is still number 1 on my list to get rid of. Welcome to number two Johnny". Kasey team loses the challenge so Kasey meets with her alliance and ask them who they should vote off. When Lexi does her cheer that they should vote jake. Kasey than tells Lexi "I like how you play Lexi, we vote off jake and that throws Karla off her game". At elimination Kasey was safe but they did say goodbye to Jake. In the beginning of Villains,Short People, and many more Kasey and Karla are by a blue berry bush while Kasey is telling Karla how it feels to have her Boyfriend eliminated. While Karla attempts to say something back Kasey snaps back at her. When Karla says another thing Kasey immediately tells Karla she is going down. After the challenge Kasey and her alliance are at the beach while Kasey is congratulating them for not losing the challenge. After Lexi judges Kasey evilness than she immediately says "I AM". After Kasey hears Karla talking to her self in Trader Lexi she acts like Kasey is in her mind and says maybe you should quit which later on she does end up quiting. During the challenge Kasey was eliminated second making her put on the loser hat. Kasey talks to Cidney one of her alliance members when Cidney ask Kasey if she wanted cake she said kinda. Later disappers because in a confessional she says that Cidney would have thrown her off a cliff for asking for cake. Kasey tells her alliance in Kasey's Heather Problem that they got the treehouse. Kasey then goes down to look for some food. When Mateo is introducing the challenge Kasey is exited too see heather up there, which makes Lexi give her a look. During the challenge when Kasey's team get Samey Kasey also know what place Samey ranked. When Heather asked their team what place heather ranked in all stars Kasey says "You Ranked 10th Place of Coarse!!!". Heather than calls Kasey a stalker. In a confessional she says "OMG I met HEATHER!!!!!!!!!" Which later shocks Lexi and Cidney. In Betrayal Kasey and the rest of her team are gathered up by Johnny while Johnny tries talking to the team Kasey ask him who made you leader. After they talk and threaten Johnny to leave home Johnny brings up Lexi names which makes Kasey wonder if Johnny and Lexi have a alliance. Kasey with her alliance talk about throwing the challenge when Lexi brings up a plan Kasey thanks Lexi. During the challenge her team falls off and loses the challenge. Kasey tells her alliance to vote Johnny off. After Lexi runs off Johnny gets even more suspicious. At elimination Kasey votes Johnny which leads to his elimination. After that the teams merge and a player will be returning which Kasey is one of the people to be cheering. In a shock Mateo reveals the person returing will be someone who hates her which could lead to Karla. In the beginning of All New Merge Drama Kasey is standing in the elimination area waiting to see who comes back. Kasey and Violet reunite at merge which she bring Lexi in the alliance. Kasey tells Violet that they should target Cidney. During the challenge Kasey had the second lowest score in the challenge. At elimination Kasey was safe. Appearances Trivia *Kasey is a huge fan of heather. *Kasey design is based off off Heather. *Kasey knows heather's and Sammy's rankings according to Kasey's Heather Problem. *Kasey is one of the eight to make the final copy. **Along with Matt, Vannessa, Cidney, Lexi, Carl, Bob, and Brushella. Audition Tape View this video for Kasey's audition tape. Kasey says she wants to be on Total Drama OC Island because she is smart and better than everyone else. She also says she promises she will make it to final 6. SHE PROMISES THAT! Gallery |-| Overall= Image:Kasey.PNG|Kasey's Final Design |-| Total Drama OC Island= Image:KaseyvsKarla.jpg| Kasey Tells Karla she is going down in Villains,Short People, and many more Image:Kasey's Heather Problem.jpg|Kasey Finally meets Heather in Kasey's Heather Problem Category:Females Category:Total Drama OC Island Cast